


The most unusual of Alliances

by Skyclimber



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, King!Levi, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, blindfolding, i dont even know, i think, mermaid!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyclimber/pseuds/Skyclimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mermaid au where Levi is the king of a small island nation that has a reputation of never being successfully invaded. Nobody knows its because of a unique alliance between Levi and the king of the Mermaids, Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ok so this is my first time writing a fic, and I'm super nervous... so with that said ill try my best and i hope you enjoy it ^__^

            Levi could not wait to get out of this stupid meeting.  He fully trusted his advisors to work things out on their own but they refused to do things without him no matter how much he complained.  Levi had been king for a while now, ruling since a young age, they never really had any major trouble during his reign, but he heard how this kingdom used to always be passing from nation to nation as property until it finally got its freedom under the rule of Levi’s father.  Since then other nations that occasionally tried to take over, never successfully of course like Levi would ever let his kingdom be taken over.  Whenever a nation would come to try to conquer them Levi’s spies would always find out about them quickly and tell the council, but the next day any sign of an invasion always vanished like it was never there.  At least that was what the public thought.  Levi always knew, and his advisers knew that Levi was somehow handling it but didn’t know the details. 

            “Your Majesty, are you paying attention?  We have another attack group gathering across the strait.” Erwin, Levi’s head adviser's voice broke through to Levi’s conscious. 

            “Yes, yes I heard.” Levi grumbled

            “Well, how do you want us to handle this? The spies just reported it and said we should have a day or two.”

            “I’ll handle it. Don’t worry about, and try not to let the public hear about it this time, I don’t need to have to deal with panic.” Levi said nonchalantly.

            Erwin’s impressive eyebrows bunched up in a frown. “Sire, I don’t think you should have to do whatever it is you do all by yourself, can’t you at least tell someone what it is you do to keep us protected?”

            Levi liked Erwin he really did, but somehow he managed to really piss Levi off sometimes.  “Erwin, it is not your place to question what I do for the good of the kingdom, I am the King and I will handle it.  Are we done here now?”  Levi said already standing.  His advisers quickly stood as well and gave a quick bow before Levi walked out of the room.

* * *

 

            Levi was already flustered about having to lie to Petra, his queen, about needing to walk off his insomnia, but he only got more and more anxious as he got close to the beach behind his castle.  He had done this more times than he dare to remember and yet every time it still set him on edge.  He walked through the shallow water to a small sand bank that sat right on the edge of the huge drop off.  When he finally got there he was shivering in the brisk night air, his light nightclothes didn’t help at all.  He sat down and watched how the moon reflected so beautifully off the water.  Tonight was truly a perfect night. 

            Levi didn’t realize he had zoned out until a familiar sound brought him back to reality.  “Well well well, good evening Your Majesty.” 

            Levi looked around for the source of the voice but couldn’t find it in the darkness.  Then something wet hit his leg and his head shot down, propping himself up on the bank right next to Levi’s leg was the protector of Levi’s kingdom, the king of the Merpeople, Eren.

            “There you are Eren, I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t show.” Levi said while turning his face away from the mermaid below him. 

            “Mm I would never stand you up Levi, so why do you need my assistance?” Eren hummed.

            “Why do you think I need your help?” Levi glared.  “There is a assault group forming off the eastern coast, and it’s looking like a big one.”

            “Ah of course, those pesky invaders, how lucky for you, you have an even stronger force on your side, hmm Levi.”  Eren said sounding only slightly interested, but he had climbed further onto the bank next to Levi and had his gorgeous strong tail hanging up in the air.

           “Yes, yes now can we get this over with, its cold out here?”  Levi grumbled.

           “Anything for you Levi, but you know the price right?”  Eren said with his big eyes reflecting the moonlight in a way that was the most beautiful thing in existence, but something else lay deep in those eyes, something that made Levi’s stomach do flips.

           “Of course I know, just get on with it.” Levi scowled.  Eren grinned, slipped back into the water a bit, and moved so he was right in front of Levi.  Both his face and his finger motioned for Levi to come closer.

           What happened next always scared Levi, but he leaned forward all the same.  Once he got so close his nose was practically touching Eren’s, hands came up to cup his face, and then warm lips were on his.  Levi’s body acted on its own accord, his eyes shut, and he leaned further into the soft kiss.  Then Eren was puling him into the water, never breaking the kiss, pulling him deeper and deeper into the darkness until all Levi knew was darkness, the warmth of Eren’s lips, and the firm but gentle tug on his body.

* * *

 

           Levi woke up on the stone ground, wet as usual.He groaned at the feeling of his body coming back under his control after being asleep.

“You always get that same sexy look when you wake up Levi.” Eren coos from somewhere in the cave.This cave was weird; it was the same one Eren always brought him to, but the light from the cave seemed to be emitted from these stones that glowed with breath taking colors, like purple, blue, green, and even some yellow, orange, and red.Levi had no idea how they glowed or why but they always looked otherworldly.

Levi almost missed Eren’s comment but unfortunately didn’t and his face fell into a scowl.“Can’t we just get this over with?” Levi grumbled.

“Oh but foreplay is all the fun!”Eren said while pushing himself out of the water, and maneuvering himself over to Levi.“I can see you're a little eager tonight, but I want to do things a little different this time.”

“Different how?You want to change the deal now?”Levi asked getting a little annoyed.

“No, not change the deal, simply mix things up this time.I feel like this… relationship we have here is a bit one sided, so I just want just one more thing from you.” Eren said sliding up between Levi’s legs.

“Relationship? Oh whatever, what more do you want?”Levi said, even more annoyed.

Eren had pushed himself to a spot where if he moved his head down a little his forehead would land right on Levi’s lap. From there he looked up at Levi through his eyelashes. “King Levi, I want you to beg.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! It really means so much, so i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Usually Levi is quick to respond with venom, but the way Eren’s breath panned over his cold wet hips left him only able to gasp.  Eren only grins before slowly kissing the inside of Levi’s thigh

            “Eren, what is this?” Levi asks through gritted teeth.

            “You won’t get what you want until I get what I want.  Beg.”  Eren whispers hotly over Levi’s leg.  Looking up at Levi with mischief dancing in his vibrant green eyes

            “Beg for what?  The deal was you would aid me in the protection of my kingdom, if I would allow you to do… things.” Levi’s scowl and tone weakened, as he got more embarrassed while he spoke.

            Eren continued grinning as he kissed his way up Levi’s body to his neck.  “Isn’t this _things_?  Besides have I ever gone against my word to protect your precious kingdom?”  Eren drawls.

            “No, I suppose not, but wh-,” the rest of Levi’s protests were lost when Eren started pressing open-mouthed kisses to him neck.  Eren had Levi shivering and leaning in to the kiss just before he pulled away.

            “With all due respect, your kingship, you talk way to much.  I’ve already told you what I want to hear from you, it isn’t that hard.”  Eren growls.  “If you cant prove that this relationship isn’t worth your time then I will just be on my way.”  With that Eren began moving away from Levi.

            “Wa-wait!  Eren do-don’t go, please.” Levi said quietly while reaching for Eren.

            “Hmm what was that Levi?  I couldn’t quite catch that.”  Eren asked looking over his shoulders at Levi.

            Something clicked in Levi, maybe it was his pride, or maybe it was just that he really didn’t want Eren to leave, but that was for another time.  “Get back here, brat.  You aren’t getting out of this deal that easy.”

            At that Eren quirked an eyebrow, and started making his way back to Levi.  “Well someone has found their voice, have anything else you want to add to that?”

            “Yea, if you want me to beg so bad then why don’t you make me beg.”  The raven boldly declared.

            “If that’s the way you want to do it.  But remember, you brought this upon yourself.”  Then Eren was back between Levi’s legs, he slid his hands over Levi’s body and slid one behind his neck before pulling him in to a crushing kiss.  Eren took the opportunity while Levi was gasping for breath to plunge his tongue into his mouth; Levi reeled back for a second before coming back at Eren’s tongue with equal fervor.  The two battled for dominance, but once Eren started nibbling and pulling on Levi’s lower lip the other groaned and fell into submission.  While their lips were still connected Eren pushed Levi back onto his back, and began slowly running his hands Levi’s clothed sides.  Levi hummed with the contact but Eren broke the kiss to start worshipping Levi’s neck and collarbones.  Levi, not knowing what else to do slowly ran his hands through Eren’s surprisingly soft damp hair.  He was rewarded with a sharp bite on his collarbone, but Eren didn’t stop there, he continued nipping and sucking all over until Levi was covered in soon to be hickeys.  All Levi could do was lay there groaning and playing with Eren’s hair, giving it soft tugs now and then. 

            “Er-Eren.” Was all that came out when Eren found a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of Levi’s jaw.  When Eren kept playing with that one spot, Levi slowly pushed him off, “Are you trying to make it impossible for me to go in public with all these marks?”  Levi growled, slightly out of breath.

            “Would you like me to move else where?”  Eren smirked looking over all the budding marks he had put on Levi’s fair skin.

            Levi wanted to say yes, wanted Eren to do something to sooth the ache that was growing in between his legs, but of course he would never say that, not yet anyways.  He wouldn’t lose the challenge this soon; he just had to hold out longer.  “You do whatever you want, but at least make it so no one can see them.”

            Eren took a quick peek at the tent that was forming in Levi’s pants, and took his answer as a yes.  He detached himself from the others collar and slid down until he was over his hips.  Eren pushed his shirt up just a little, so that a small line of pale skin was visible.  He slowly kissed all of the skin before ghosting his hands over the drawstring pants Levi wore; he tugged those down just a little as well, but not much.  He looked up at Levi to see those steely eyes staring intently at every move he made.  The slightest blush formed when he saw Eren looking back at him.

            Eren looked away to refocus on what he was doing.  Instead of continuing to play with Levi’s pants he pushed the shirt up a little further, then left feather like touches up and down the sides of Levi’s body.  Levi tensed at first before humming as Eren began licking all over his abdomen.  Levi was lost in the bliss of the tender touches; they were so soft and warm, until one of Eren’s hands brushed against his nipple.  He groaned loudly and arched into the touch, pleasure shooting through his body and pooling in his stomach.  But as soon as the touch was there, it was gone, the hand leaving to wander elsewhere on his body.  Eren had not missed the reaction of course, he stopped his movements and pushed Levi’s shirt all the way off.  When he came back down on him it was with renewed fervor; he dipped his tongue into Levi’s navel and swirled it around a little before pressing the whole flat of his tongue to Levi’s chest and slowly dragging it all the way up to his neck.  He looked up to meet Levi’s eyes to see they had begun fogging over with lust and pleasure. 

            Levi whimpered at the loss of contact but waited for Eren to do something.  They just stayed there looking at each other, and Levi started to worry; that was until he saw Eren’s smirk just before his head snapped down and his hot mouth clamped down on his nipple.  Levi shrieked at the way the hot tongue lapped and swirled around him, but he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to keep the sound in.  His attempt was pointless though when Eren tried even harder to get to hear that sound again.  He nibbled around the nub and flicked it with his tongue, hearing the muffled gasps and moans from the man underneath him.  Eren began humming around the hard pink hub, and Levi was practically undone, even while biting his hand to remain quiet his scream echoed through the cavern.  By then the pain in his dick was growing unbearable, he had to stop himself from rutting against the body on top of his, but the way Eren continued torturing his poor nipple, and his hands still rubbing agonizingly over him, he couldn’t stop himself.  But once he bucked his hips once, getting that sweet friction a strong hand was on his hips holding them down. 

            Levi wanted to cry when Eren released his nipple with a sickening pop.  “Now now Levi, getting a little antsy aren’t we?  If there is something you want, all you have to do is say so.”  Eren’s voice was low and so very hot, it made Levi’s dick give a little jump, causing him to moan once more.  Eren simply smirked at him while the had that was previously holding his hips down moved to the hem of his pants, pulling them down a little more so that Levi’s hips were bare and the top of his pubic hair peaked out, but no lower.  Levi let out a low guttural kind of noise as he bucked his hips once again, unable to form a cohesive response to Eren’s taunts.  However he received a swat to the side of his leg, which just made him buck harder causing his hips to hit Eren’s chin.  “Is there something you want Levi, you have to use your words.”  With frustration Levi started reaching for his pants to push them, but Eren quickly caught his hands and pinned them over his head, and put his face mere inches away from Levi’s.  “Ah ah ah, don’t do that Levi, now be a good boy and use your words.”

            If this were any other time or any other person Levi would have given them a verbal beating, but now all he could scowl and gasp, “Pants… pants off.”  Then hesitated before adding, “Please.” 

            “Good boy.” Eren released his hands, before slowly dragging himself back down Levi’s body.  Once he was back in between Levi’s legs, he grabbed the hem of his pants and practically ripped them off with a show of how much this was wearing on his patience.  Levi gasped as the cool air landed on his enflamed cock, but while he was recovering from the shock, Eren shoved two fingers into his open mouth and Levi obediently began licking and sucking on them.  While his fingers kept Levi preoccupied Eren began worshipping his legs, he placed hot open-mouthed kisses all over them, slowly making his way towards Levi’s throbbing member.  He felt Levi moaning around his fingers, but he only hesitated when he got to his hips before moving to the other leg, and Levi whimpered.  By the time he had gotten to the end knee of his other leg, Levi was shaking uncontrollably, and would not stop moaning.  Eren withdrew his fingers from his mouth and waited for him to say something.

            “Dammit Eren please! Please please please please, I can’t do this anymore!”  Levi wailed once he caught his voice. 

            “Please what Levi? Tell me what you want.” Eren cooed, but he too was aching to get on with it, even though he loved Levi’s body he just wanted to taste him.

            Levi groaned before flashing Eren with a look of so much lust and need.  “You fucker, just suck my-.”  Levi was practically yelling before Eren took the whole of Levi into his mouth at once, then he started screaming.  “EREN!” was the only word Levi could form; all else was senseless pleasured moans.

But Eren wasn’t done, just when he started moving back up the shaft of Levi’s cock, he shoved one finger into Levi’s asshole.  Levi began shrieking again, as he saw white flashes of pleasure.  He would have cum right then and there had Eren not wrapped a firm grip around the base of his cock.  Eren started slowly moving his finger and bobbing his head, he had to be careful though because Levi was sporadically bucking his hips into Eren’s mouth.   Once he thought Levi was ready, he pushed in the other finger, and Levi’s whole body started shaking and twitching, just wanting release.  Levi’s voice was getting hoarse from all his screaming, and his eyes were clamped shut, while his mouth was wide open.  To Eren he was a picture of perfection.  He began scissoring his fingers until Levi get a particularly loud scream.  Levi’s body was so sensitive and over stimulated that it seemed like everything Eren did was an orgasm in itself for Levi.  Eren slowly stopped bobbing his heading to just kiss the tip and lick along the head, while moving his fingers to try to hit that one spot again. 

            “Er-Eren please…. Please!... just let me cum! Pleeaasseee.”  Levi screamed out between gasps, his voice breaking.  The man under Eren was completely undone; all pride was gone as he begged Eren for the one thing that mattered right then.  And Eren complied.  He took all of Levi back in his mouth, and pounded his fingered inside of him until he found that spot again.  He finally released his grip on Levi, while humming around his dick and continually hitting that spot inside his body until Levi experienced his hardest orgasm ever.  Levi kept screaming as Eren fingered and sucked him through his release, before all his bones seemed to disappear and he just lay there trying to catch his breath.  Meanwhile, Eren sat up whipping the small trail of cum and saliva that was sliding down his chin.  He slid up next to Levi and pulled the smaller man into his chest.  Levi allowed himself to be cuddled as he basked in afterglow.  He traced mindless patterns on Eren’s strong beautiful chest, while Eren nuzzled his hair and rubbing his back. 

            “I can’t believe you do this to me.” Levi mumbles, not really thinking about what he’s saying.  He could feel Eren humming deep in his chest, and the kiss his head, and those were the last things he knew before he drifted into sleep. Eren smiled looking down at the sleeping man in his arms, Levi usually didn’t cuddle or sleep after what they did, but this time was different.  Eren thought he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I like this story so I may keep writing but I'm not sure yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanky panky continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK it has been SO long, and i am sorry. I was done with this fic until i got this idea that demanded to be written, and it fit perfectly into this story so here it is. also i updated the tags for this one and i wanted to make sure everyone saw that there was some light BDSM but its super light, but yea. anyways thanks for reading and i hope you like it!

Years had passed while these secret meetings had gone undiscovered.  It might even be safe to say that the two kings’ relationship had progressed passed simple practicality and curiosity, so much so that King Levi began visiting Eren without the threat of an invading army, or the need for a powerful trump card.  Levi’s kingdom had risen in infamy, so most nations just stayed away, which in turn allowed the small island to prosper greatly in its wealthy trade.  Even though so many things changed with both their relationship and their world, one thing remained...

Eren’s infatuation with Levi’s legs; but most of all his thighs.  Now it’s not surprising that that captivated Eren’s attention, but eventually what started off as simple curiosity and lust, turned into something more like an obsession for Eren when they were together.  Eren loved the way Levi’s coarse dark leg hair tapered off into fine whips, only to come to mare the skin with a thick dark sweep around his dick.  He loved how the skin was so smooth and shone like the moonlight, and how his marks stood out as such a stark contrast.  That dark purple mark would last for weeks because of both Levi’s fair skin, and Eren’s talent at forming them.  He loved how much raw power was held in such a small space.  And boy did Eren love how it felt to be trapped between those thighs while he was pleasuring Levi.  The way they would wrap around him, threatening to crush him, or how they would pull Eren down harder onto Levi while they kissed.  But most of all, Eren loved how sensitive Levi around his thighs.  This had taken a long long time to be discovered however, and only recently had Eren begun to use this fully to his advantage. 

In the past Eren had always worked his way down Levi’s body, and once he had gotten to his thighs and Levi would begin moaning in earnest, Eren only thought it was because he was already so wound up from the other teasing, when it was quite the opposite.  It all began when they were about to begin their usual game of who had the most will power and self-control, when Eren’s tail swept up along Levi’s bare legs, and he let out a sharp moan, and Eren of course took immediate notice.  That might have been one of the quickest matches their game had ever seen, because the merman had Levi singing his praise and moaning like a whore within minutes of lavishing all his attention there.  For the next few meetings, Eren continued to exploit this, and Levi was much too undone to have any complaints about what Eren was doing to his legs, like _holy shit_ how did Eren’s mouth feel good there?  However, Eren began to smarten up after Levi came so fast those first few times.  So the scene began to look more like this.

Levi woke to a start as he always did, even though he was fully used to the feeling by now, his body always seemed to jump at the opportunity to be back in full control of itself after the brief lapse of consciousness.

“I will never get over that face you make right as you wake up, gets me every time.” Came Eren’s sultry voice that echoes off the vast walls of the cave.

“Oh is that why you always bring me to this same cave?  Another way for you to, how did you say it, ‘Break down my ways, so I could scream louder.’?”  Levi responded with a low reverberation to his tone.

“Maybe.  Or maybe it’s because I love the way your scream echoes in here for only me to hear, or maybe it’s because you’re lying in the only patch on light in this cave and it makes you look ethereal.  Could be any of those reasons.”  Eren chuckled as he pulled himself up close next to Levi.

Levi only hummed in response, eyeing up how Eren looked in the golden rays that streamed from the ceiling, almost as if heaven was claiming Eren as one of their Heavenly beings, cause he sure as hell looked like one.  Tanned skin, eyes that could put all the jewels in his treasury to shame, and those muscles had to be holy to look so good.  Or maybe it was unholy because of what that mouth of his could do, yea it was probably unholiness that surrounded Eren.  Levi didn’t even want to get started on Eren’s tail.  Eren had once told him that the Mermaid hierarchy was based on the beauty of ones tail, so the more colorful and vivid the tail the higher you were ranked in society.  Of course that meant that Eren had the most beautiful tail of all the merfolk, and Levi sure wasn’t going to disagree.

“Levi, do you trust me?” Eren’s voice broke Levi’s daze.

“Of course I trust you Eren, why do you ask?”  Came Levi’s response without hesitation.

“I wanted to try something a little different from our usual today, but it was something I wanted your permission on first.”  Eren said quietly.

“Eren, you know you always have my permission to do whatever you want to me.  I trust you completely.”  Levi said, giving Eren a strange look.

“No this is something I need to make sure you’re ok with before I do it.”  Eren said, suddenly gaining his voice to stand his ground on this.

“Ok Eren, tell me what you want to do, and I will honestly tell you if I am comfortable with it or not.”  Levi said, reaching out to run his hand through Eren’s hair.

“I-I want to try….  Try blindfolding you.”  A blush began creeping up Eren’s face as he finally got out what he wanted.

“Blindfolding me?  Well I don’t see why not.”  Levi pulled Eren close to him to give him a quick kiss.

“Are you sure?  You won’t mind trying it?  If you don’t like it we can stop right away.”  Eren said with a worried look on his face.

“Eren I trust you, I know that you will stop if I don’t like it.  Now let’s get on with it.”  Levi whispers, rubbing the spot between Eren’s eyebrows with his thumb to make him stop frowning so much. 

With that Eren rolls away to Levi’s discarded clothes, since he took pleasure in disrobing Levi while he slept, much to Levi’s chagrin. He grabbed the silk handkerchief and rolled back to Levi.

“Ready?” Eren asked while folding the fabric.  Levi nodded and allowed Eren to tie the damp cloth around this head.  “Can you hear me still?”  Eren asked once it was done.  Levi simply nodded.  “Levi I need to hear you, are you ok with this still?”

“Yes Eren I am fine.  This has got to be the longest my dick has ever been soft around you.”

“Oh is that so, smart mouth? Let’s see who is doing the talking when I’m done with you.”  Eren finally loosened up and chuckled as he moved Levi into the position he wanted him in, knees up and apart.  “Ok, try to hold still as much as you can, and if this doesn’t work out like I think it will, I promise to make you feel extra good how you want me to.”

Levi laid there, waiting for Eren to start doing something, but all he could hear was the soft sounds of Eren sliding around him on the sand, and even that stopped after a few minutes, with seeing only darkness and hearing nothing his was completely blind as to what Eren was doing.  He kept there though and the anticipation grew, and he felt himself almost getting excited for what was to come.

That’s when Eren made the first move.  It started off as a soft touch on his shoulder, so light and unexpected it sent a shiver down his spine.  Then nothing.  Next came a puff of air right onto his belly that raised goosebumps over his skin.  All the while Levi had no clue as to where Eren was or what he was planning next.

Then suddenly a voice whispered in his ear, “If you’re uncomfortable with this say so.”

Levi puffed, “Eren I promise I will tell you.  Now you’re ruining the mood with your reminders.  I am ok, get on with it.”  With that there was a slight rustle by his ear, and then silence again. 

At least until something so soft it had to be either hair of a fin brushed up the length of his dick.  Levi gasped at the touch, but then it was gone, and he was left half hard from the anticipation.  Until he about jumped out of his skin when Eren’s rough tongue ran up the length of his ear, before a cool breath panned out over it, chilling the skin considerably.  Next came the same thing to his nipple, a slow wet lick, and then a quick cold breath.  The same treatment occurred everywhere on Levi’s body with the time in between ranging from one after another to having to wait in suspense for the next one.  Sometimes he would get his tail wet, in the cold autumn water, and let it fall onto Levi’s chest causing him to jump and shiver.  He would also take a feather he had found and trace the lines of Levi’s open palm, or follow the lines of the muscles in his arms or his chest.  Every once in a while he would run a hand through his hair or play with the short hairs of his undercut.  Once, Eren leaned in to kiss Levi, pulling his full attention into it, before slowly running a single finger up his hard dick, then eating the moan that befell Levi’s lips. 

Then nothing.  Eren pulled away and didn’t touch Levi for a solid five minutes.  This would have been enough to kill most peoples’ hard on, but even though he wasn’t touching Levi, he was definitely still switching between whispering in his ear, and blowing breathes up between his legs to pan over his abdomen.  All this without giving Levi any hint as to where he was. 

When Eren finally thought that the human’s body was wound up enough, he snuck up between his legs and ran his tongue along the V of his hips and blowing on it, causing Levi to buck his hips, almost hitting Eren.  Next he moved on to placing feather light touches and kisses along the inside of his thighs.  On one particular spot Eren licked, before clamping on and sucking fiercely, then licking it again and blowing it.  Eren was rewarded with both a bright red mark, and a sinfully lewd moan.  He began to sporadically place these marks all over his thighs as Levi began to moan at every little touch, and his cock began leaking precum.  Levi began physically shaking, his hands just twitching to fist themselves into Eren’s hair.

“E-Eren,” Eren froze, “I-I want to see you.”  Levi said, his voice low and shaky.

Eren quickly snaked his way up beside Levi before moaning in his ear as he removed the handkerchief blinding Levi.  When Levi opened his eyes, his pupils were so blown, Eren couldn’t see any of the steely blue that was usually there.  As soon as Levi locked eyes with Eren, his hands shot out to cup his face and pull him into a fierce kiss.  Their faces mashed together, and their noses and teeth knocked, but it was so hot, and Levi was so turned on.  He rolled over onto Eren and moaned as the scales of Eren’s tail rubbed both his enflamed cock that had been neglected and his thighs that were dusted with those bruises.  Eren grabbed Levi’s ass and kneaded it, while Levi rutted against him.  He got his tail wet again and proceeded to put a big drop so it fell right on Levi’s asshole and then ran down his balls.  While Levi was still moaning from the sensation, Eren, who had lubed up his finger from the strange liquid that kept his tail wet even when he was out of water like this, was rubbing that finger against his asshole, before gently pushing it inside.  Now Levi was trying to rut against Eren while also trying to fuck himself of Eren’s finger.

“ _Oh God Eren!”_ Levi moaned and keened as Eren pushed in a second finger.  After a few shallow pushes, Eren finally curves his fingers just the way he knows Levi likes it and began hitting that spot.  That’s when the screaming began.  It only took a few thrusts to get Levi over the edge, but he came hard when it was all over. 

Levi’s whole body slumped against Eren as all that pent up energy left his body, and all he could do was bask.  Eren took the opportunity to clean himself and Levi off before sliding up to him and pulling the smaller man to his chest.

“How was that Levi? Are you ok?”  Eren asked, his mouth against the other’s hair.  Levi only hummed in response but it reverberated into Eren’s chest.

“Do you really have to ask?  I won’t say it was the best thing you have ever done to me, but it’s up for being repeated.” Levi finally said after enough time had passed that he could think clearly.  “I did miss seeing you though.  You are so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you though, see you there all laid out for me, and only me.”  Eren whispered, hugging the other man tighter as they both drifted off towards sleep.

This routine they have developed came as a bit of a shock to both of them, since they started out so cold towards each other.  But it remains evidence enough that the bond they share is more than just political, but more than just primeval as well.  Neither of them will say that it’s love simply because that would be impossible for them, but what they will admit is that what they have is something they would never have with anyone else as long as they lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK wow that's done. Um i got a few questions about whether or not Eren had a dick, and if those two would be having sex. For this fic its a no, mostly because i cant think of a way to write that. but that does not make the pleasure one sided for them at all. While Levi gets the most physical pleasure, i kinda think Eren gets a different kind of pleasure, like he gets off on seeing Levi unravel beneath him and seeing Levi feel good, and so in a way he gets his own kind of orgasm, its just not physical, so that way he can still have his after glow cuddles with Levi. Also concerning the blindfolding, i have never written anything like that so im so sorry if i messed anything up and ill change it if you message me about it! but i do think that continual consent, comfort and trust are key in those kinds of situations thats why i made sure to write Eren asking Levi multiple times and Levi giving consent through it and saying that he trusted Eren to do anything. one last thing! i felt that my older chapters were pretty Out OF Character, and this one might be too, but for me its at a time when they are comfortable with each other and their relationship to where they can show how much they care for each other, and i think thats really important with this ship is that while these two can be really rough on the outside they are really just squishy people looking for love, and when they find it in each other they are super sweet and cuddly, with hot sex. Anyways thats my Rant, i hope you guys liked it! and ill see you next time!


End file.
